In the painting industry, painters typically rely on expensive paint brushes. Professional painters desire a paint brush that provides excellent coverage, durability, precise lines, proven results for smooth finishes, and a lack of bristles or filaments left within the paint. When a paint brush no longer fulfills these desired qualities, they are discarded and a new paint brush is purchased.
To prolong the life of a paintbrush a painter must clean the brush in an appropriate solution to remove all of the remaining paint from the brush. After the paint brush has been cleaned, the bristles tend to separate or splay, this condition may be referred to as “brooming”. This becomes a problem when the painter subsequently uses the paint brush since the edges of the brush are not uniformly aligned and thereby results in the paint being applied unevenly.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a paint brush container that can prevent the splaying of the bristles after cleaning. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.